


The Mark of Womanhood

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Jeralt talks to Byleth about periods, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Byleth notices she's bleeding but can't find any injuries, leading Jeralt to have the "conversation" with her about womanhood.Quick drabble about a conversation I wished was in the game.
Kudos: 28





	The Mark of Womanhood

“Dad, I’m bleeding.”

Jeralt looked up from cleaning his sword and began looking over his daughter with a critical eye. Having a daughter without a beating heart and stunted emotions made things difficult for the most part but he had learned to read the slight shifts in her flat affect. For her to come to him, worried about an injury, it had to be serious. “You don’t look to be bleeding.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know where I am bleeding either. I went to the bathroom earlier and saw blood in my underwear.”

Blood in her…

Jeralt froze, realizing what this probably was. She was fourteen, old enough for it to start and she’d already started puberty a year ago. He should have expected he would need to have this conversation soon enough. Why didn’t he prepare for this!?

“Dad?”

Jeralt shook his head and gestured for her to sit next to him by the fire. “Sit down Byleth, it’s not anything to worry too much about. It’s uh, just your mark into womanhood.”

“My mark?” She sat down next to him. Despite her face not showing it he could tell she was questioning his statement.

Jeralt put down his sword and so wished he had asked the female healer in the last village they had visited to about this. Having a woman talk about it was probably less awkward than him trying to explain it. “So uh, I don’t know the specifics of it but as a woman, every month you’re going to bleed. It’s a normal thing and it has something to do with the release of an egg? But anyway, it is supposed to last like three to five days. Crap, we need to get you some cloth to wear in your underwear until you stop bleeding to catch all the blood…”

Jeralt grabbed his bag and began digging through it for something they could use in the meantime. The sun had set a few hours ago and the nearest village would be closed up tight until the morning. Hmmm, he didn’t really have anything he could really use. Although he did have a second pair of pants. Well, that would have to do.

“Dad, I can just cut up one of mine.”

“Nonsense, you need it more than I do right now.” He pulled out his knife and began cutting it into strips. How many did girls need when they started their period? From what he had heard, some girls bled a lot. Would Byleth be one of those? Crap, what about the other symptoms? There was a possibility of cramps and bloating and who knows what else. Did they have enough money to pay for everything they might need? Hmmm, maybe he should do some odd jobs around a village until they got enough. Would Byleth be able to fight when she was on her period?

“Dad.” Byleth gave him a hard poke in the arm.

“Hmmm? What is it kid?”

“You’re thinking too much. I’ll be fine.”

“You say that now but I’ve seen how some of the female mercenaries get during their time of the month. We’re going to go to the next village and get you some supplies. And don’t you argue with me kid. For now take this.” He held out the cut up strips of his pants. “Make sure you bath everyday too okay? Apparently it’s super important for this.”

Byleth nodded and took the strips. “Thanks Dad.”

“No problem kid. Now go take a bath, okay?”

She nodded, got up and headed for the nearby stream.

Jeralt watched her go. Once she was out of sight, he sighed and picked up his sword again. He thought of Byleth’s mother. “Your daughter is growing up so fast. Soon she will be a woman and I’ll just be an old man. I just wish I could do more for her, like making that heart of hers start beating again.” What he wouldn’t give for her to come running to him, screaming in a panic about blood in her underwear. Heck, any sort of emotion he would take, even embarrassment of her dad being corny. Whatever Rhea did to her, Jeralt would never forgive and they would keep running to get away from the church’s influence.

He didn’t know how long they would need to do so but it didn’t matter. He refused to let Rhea use Byleth for her own gain.


End file.
